


In A Green Shade (The Colourblind Remix)

by KerrAvonsen



Series: Teaspoons and Jam Biscuits [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Challenge: remixthedrabble, Ficathon, Gen, Remix, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Chase and the Krynoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Green Shade (The Colourblind Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kindit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kindit).
  * Inspired by [In A Green Shade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1369) by Kindit. 



> A remix of "In A Green Shade" by kindkit, done for the remix-the-drabble ficathon.
> 
> Spoilers for "Seeds of Doom".

The camera didn't do it justice. It could not capture the Krynoid's speed, the scent of chlorophyll green. Green was the colour of peace, harmony, goodness. Plants did not rend, they did not destroy. Animals did that, _red in tooth and claw_.

It loomed above him, but he did not fear. Does a father fear his children? He opened his arms in welcome, in longing. In a green embrace, it encircled his mind; entangled, subsumed, consumed. At the end, there was no Self left to have fear.

He had forgotten that plants do destroy. They just do it more slowly.


End file.
